Sick Sick I Think I'm Sick
by HZTWYF
Summary: Kris (25) melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap Zitao (10). 12 tahun telah berlalu dan Zitao sudah bukan bocah ingusan yang mudah ditipu lagi. Kini, saatnya untuk balas dendam. EXO/KRISTAO/ANGST


**TITLE **

**Sick Sick I Think I'm Sick**

**MAIN CAST **

**Tao, Kris, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and soon to be added**

**PAIR **

**Taoris, BaekYeol, SuLay slight! BaekTao**

**GENRE **

**Angst Hurt**

**SICK SICK I THINK I'M SICK**

**I**

_Ia bisa melihat senyuman manis yang memabukkan itu ditujukan padanya. _

_Telapak tangan lebar yang merangkul bahu kecilnya._

_Bibirnya membisikkan racun._

_Jemarinya menyusuri wajah mungil tanpa dosa._

_Tangan itu meraihnya._

_Ia ingat betul, _

_Sore itu, sebatang es krim diberikan padanya._

_Mata yang jahat dari seorang malaikat._

Huang Zi Tao terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya terbuka lebar. Nafasnya memburu. Ia mengangkat punggungnya dari kasur yang ia tiduri dan melihat sekitarnya. Ia melirik jam yang terletak di atas laci tepat di samping ranjangnya.

**02.18**

Mimpi buruk. Ia menghela nafas. Menyusuri wajahnya yang berkeringat dingin dengan telapak tangannya. Bukan. Tak hanya wajahnya. Ia bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya dingin dan lembab. Ia menunduk menatap kedua telapak tangannya. Matanya mulai panas. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar suara isak tangisnya tak terdengar. Ia mengangkat lututnya sampai ke dada dan mengubur dalam-dalam wajahnya. Bahunya bergoncang hebat.

_Kenapa? _

Kenapa setelah sekian lama ia berhasil mengenyahkan bayangan itu, kenangan itu memutuskan untuk muncul lagi dalam mimpinya?! Tubuhnya bergidik. Ia mulai tidak tenang lagi. Jantungnya berpacu seolah ia baru saja lari marathon. Ia melirik ruangan kamarnya yang terang benderang itu dengan cepat. Ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia tak menemukan apapun atau siapapun selain dirinya. Tubunya bergoyang ke depan dan ke belakang dengan cepat. Ibu jarinya hinggap di bibirnya. Ia mengigiti kuku ibu jari itu. Cemas. Gumaman mulai meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Tidak… Aku sudah melupakannya. Ya… 'Dia' tidak akan datang lagi. Jangan takut, Zitao…"

Tiba-tiba ia bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu kamarnya yang terkunci rapat dari dalam. Suara gemerincing kunci yang dibuka tergesa-gesa, mewarnai sunyinya rumah itu. Segera setelah ia berhasil keluar, ia berlari menuju pintu yang berada tidak jauh dari kamarnya berada. Suara derap langkahnya memekakkan telinga. Ia meraih pintu itu dan tidak repot-repot untuk mengetuknya terlebih dahulu dan langsung menghambur ke dalamnya.

Kamar itu gelap, tetapi ia masih bisa menangkap sosok yang meringkuk di balik selimut tebal yang nyaris menyembunyikan separuh tubuhnya yang mungil. Zitao meraba-raba dinding kamar itu, mencoba mencari saklar untuk setidaknya menerangi kegulitaan yang menghalangi indera penglihatannya.

Ia tidak suka gelap.

Ia benci gelap.

Gelap hanya akan membuatnya makin cemas dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Ia berhasil menemukan saklar dan seketika ruangan itu menjadi terang. Zitao berlari menuju ranjang dimana sosok yang sedari tadi terlelap tersebut mulai menggeliat. Zitao merampas selimut dari pemiliknya dan menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya. Sosok di sampingnya mulai membuka mata dengan malas, bertanya-tanya apakah ia lupa mematikan lampu sebelum ia tidur tadi dan merasakan berat yang tiba-tiba menimpa sisi ranjang di sebelahnya. Ia mengangkat kepala dan melihat sebuah bola meringkuk di sisinya. Ia mendengar suara isak tangis teredam di balik selimut itu dan tersenyum. Ia membelai tubuh yang sangat ia kenal itu dengan lembut. Ia bisa merasakan Zitao berjengit di balik selimut itu. Ia cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dan tersenyum canggung. Ia memutuskan untuk merebahkan kepalanya lagi.

Ia meliriknya sebelum melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Bola itu bergetar sedikit. Ia memasanga wajah sedih dan memejamkan matanya. Bersiap untuk menyongsong pagi. Ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa tidur seperti sebelumnya saat kegelapan menyelimuti kamarnya, tapi ia tidak keberatan sedikitpun. Ia pun berbisik.

"Selamat tidur, Zitao."

.

**07.00**

Kedua matanya terasa berat. Ia tidak tidur lagi semalam. Tidak bisa. Sejak mimpi itu datang lagi, ia tak bisa lagi tidur nyenyak. Ia memberanikan diri untuk tidur di kamarnya sendiri tetapi ternyata semua itu terlalu sulit untuk ia lalui sendirian. Ia akan menyelinap masuk ke kamar temannya dan membuka matanya sampai pagi. Sampai alarm menyebalkan itu membangunkan temannya dari kelelapan. Kukunya mulai hancur ia gigiti setiap malam.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun-ah."

Zitao menyapa Baekhyun yang menggeliat dan menggapai-gapai jam mejanya. Ia mematikan alarm dan menggosok-gosok kedua matanya yang kecil. Zitao duduk di atas ranjang dengan lutut ditarik sampai ke dadanya. Matanya kosong.

"Zitao, kau tidak tidur lagi?" tanya Baekhyun.

Zitao hanya menggeleng. Tubuhnya bergoyang ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Apa yang aku katakan tadi malam? Kau harus tidur. Hari ini kita ada wawancara. Mana bisa kau meyakinkan mereka untuk menerimamu kalau penampilanmu sendiri seperti itu?" omelnya.

Zitao hanya terdiam dan bangkit dari ranjang. Kedua mata Baekhyun mengikuti gerakannya dengan cemas.

"Aku akan membuat sarapan."

Dan setelah itu, Zitao beranjak menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berwajah sedih menyaksikan tingkah teman sejak kecilnya itu.

.

Mereka sarapan dalam diam. Memang hanya sarapan sederhana. Roti bakar ditemani selainya. Hanya itu yang bisa Zitao ciptakan sejauh ini. Tapi, siapakah Baekhyun mampu menolak pemberian Zitao meskipun itu hanya sepiring roti? Ia selalu punya perasaan yang kepada temannya yang lebih muda setahun itu.

Zitao sudah mulai ceria lagi. Ia mulai tersenyum meskipun itu hanya sekilas. Setelah itu, Ia murung lagi. Sudah seminggu sejak Zitao melompat ke dalam ranjangnya dan meringkuk. Menangis. Baekhyun hanya membiarkannya dalam diam. Tak ada yang mampu membuat Zitao buka mulut. Kau akan terkejut mengetahui betapa keras kepalanya ia. Tetapi Zitao tipe orang yang hanya menyimpan masalahnya sendiri. Entah apa yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Mungkin bagi orang yang belum mengenal Zitao, mereka pasti merasa bahwa ia adalah orang aneh. Sering melamun. Pandangan kosong. Sering terkejut oleh hal-hal kecil. Penggila kebersihan. Takut oleh sentuhan. Ya. Ia sangat menjaga jarak dari siapapun yang berada di dekatnya. Ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya dengan sengaja. Baekhyun, yang merupakan temannya sejak Zitao pindah ke Busan 12 tahun lalu, hingga kini masih begitu waspada agar ia tidak menyentuh bagian tubuh Zitao manapun. Tetapi, mungkin karena mereka sudah berteman cukup lama, Zitao mulai santai dan secara tidak sadar membiarkan tangan Baekhyun menyentuh tubuhnya. Hanya sentuhan biasa. Hanya tepukan di bahu atau belaian di kepala. Baekhyun sudah cukup lega.

Meskipun, tentu saja ia masih mengharapkan sentuhan yang lebih dari itu.

Zitao adalah orang yang sama sekali berbeda saat ia masih kecil. Baekhyun mendengar ini dari kakak Zitao sendiri. Yang bisa ia cerna adalah, Zitao mulai berubah sejak hari dimana ia menghilang sejak sore hari. Saat itu musim panas. Musim dimana orang tua melepaskan anak-anak mereka untuk bermain kesana kemari. Siapa yang mampu berdiam diri di dalam rumah dengan udara yang panas menyengat itu? well, kakak Zitao hanya mengatakan bahwa Zitao tiba-tiba menghilang dan pulang keesokan paginya dengan keadaan yang mengkhawatirkan. Bajunya berantakan. Begitu juga dengan wajah dan rambutnya. Di tubuhnya, terdapat banyak luka bekas pukulan, goresan, cakaran, dan luka memar di sekitar leher.

Zitao berubah sejak detik itu.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, berhentilah menatapku," ujar Zitao lirih.

Baekhyun tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain di dapur itu. Ia tidak sadar telah memandangi wajah Zitao untuk entah berapa lama. Zitao bergerak gelisah di kursi kayu itu. Wajahnya tidak nyaman.

"M-maaf, Zitao. Aku hanya berpikir apakah… apakah hari ini kau siap mengikuti wawancara?" Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat Zitao semakin tidak nyaman, tentu saja ia tidak akan mengaku tertangkap basah menatap Zitao.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini," jawab Zitao.

"Tenang saja. Kau pasti lolos. Kita berdua pasti lolos!"

Zitao tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu. Baekhyun orang baik. Amat sangat baik. Mungkin hanya Byun Baekhyun lah, orang yang tidak akan menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Ia mengingat saat-saat dimana ia baru saja pindah ke Busan. Saat itu ia masih kecil dan sangat takut akan lingkungan baru. Apalagi dengan orang seaneh dirinya, ia berpikir tak akan ada anak yang mau berteman dengannya. Tetapi Baekhyun berbeda. Ia menyapa dan mengajak Zitao bermain. Ia tidak menghiraukan sindiran dari teman-temannya meskipun kadang ia malah menjadi target karena berteman dengan si anak aneh dari Cina, Huang Zi Tao.

Byun Baekhyun sudah bersama dengan dirinya sejak itu. Sejak ia kehilangan cahaya di matanya. Sejak harapan itu hilang. Sejak tawanya lenyap. Sejak pria itu datang dan… Zitao memejamkan matanya rapa-rapat tiap kali bayangan pria itu muncul. Pria yang sudah mengubah hidupnya. Pria yang merenggut seluruh kebahagiaannya. Pria yang ingin sekali ia ingin enyahkan dari hidupnya tapi tak bisa. Tak peduli seberapa lama itu telah berlalu. Entah mengapa, wajah pria itu masih terpatri dalam ingatannya.

.

Sebuah taksi berhenti di depan sebuah gedung mewah dan megah di pusat kota Seoul itu. Zitao dan Baekhyun turun dari kendaraan tersebut dan menuju gedung yang telah menjadi pembicaraan mereka belakangan ini.

Dragon Entertainment.

Begitulah tulisan yang terpampang dengan indahnya tepat di puncak gedung berlantai entah berapa itu. Zitao berhenti dan mengangguk kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia bisa melakukannya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil menatapnya. Ia lega Zitao sudah mau berusaha untuk terbuka kepada dunia. Keluarga Huang berusaha keras agar Zitao mau keluar dari sarangnya. Setelah mereka berdua lulus dari Universitas Busan, dengan Baekhyun sebagai seorang perancang busana dan Zitao sendiri menguasai ilmu manajemen. Untuk memasuki universitas saja, keluarga Huang sudah sangat sangat bersyukur. Pasalnya, Zitao tidak mau berhubungan dengan dunia luar dan memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya. Tetapi terima kasih kepada Baekhyun yang tak pernah lelah membujuk temannya itu untuk bersama-sama menimba ilmu. Seperti janjinya, Baekhyun selalu melindungi Zitao. Tubuh kecil Baekhyun bukanlah sebuah alasan baginya untuk tidak melindungi Zitao yang memang postur tubuhnya lebih besar dibanding dirinya. Zitao hanyalah serpihan kecil diantara banyak orang. Ia menjadi takut dan gemetar apabila berada di antara kerumunan orang.

Tanpa ia sadari, Zitao menjadi bergantung pada Baekhyun. Ia sudah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Sebuah kemajuan bagi Zitao yang mengalami kesulitan dalam mempercayai orang lain. Baekhyun pula orang yang telah membujuknya untuk mengambil kesempatan melamar kerja di perusahaan tersohor ini. Meninggalkan keluarganya di Busan sana untuk tinggal berdua bersama Baekhyun demi meraih pekerjaan ini. Melihat ini, keluarga Huang sudah sangat bahagia. Mereka berharap, sedikit demi sedikit, Zitao mampu keluar dari kubangan kenangan buruknya yang entah mereka sendiri juga tidak tahu itu apa. Zitao adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala, ingat?

Baekhyun menyentuh tangan Zitao yang langsung berjengit. Baekhyun segera menarik tangannya kembali, seperti biasa.

"Maaf," gumam Zitao.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kita langsung masuk saja," ajak Baekhyun. "3o menit lagi kita akan dipanggil."

Zitao mengangguk. Mereka berdua memasuki lobi dan menunjukkan surat panggilan wawancara kepada resepsionis yang langsung menunjukkan tempat wawancara berlangsung. Ruangan itu terletak di lantai 10. Isi gedung tersebut jauh lebih bagus daripada yang terlihat di luar. Banyak foto-foto dan poster artis dipajang disana-sini. Artis-artis yang menjadi didikan mereka. Baekhyun sempat bersorak ketika ia melihat poster aktris favoritnya dipajang di salah satu tembok. Tetapi ia langsung menguasai diri ketika sanga resepsionis meliriknya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Berhenti tertawa, Zitao…," bisik Baekhyun. Zitao berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya. Ia bersumpah, Baekhyun adalah orang yang akan dengan mudahnya mengikuti idolanya kemanapun hanya untuk mendapatkan foto atau tanda tangan. Baekhyun adalah seorang fanboy.

"Sekarang aku tahu alasan kenapa kau memilih Dragon Entertainment," ujar Zitao.

"Yeah… baguslah kalau kau tahu," Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Semoga kau diterima, ya!" bisik Zitao ceria. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. ia sangat suka melihat kilauan semangat yang terpancar dari mata Zitao. Karena hal itu sangat jarang ia jumpai.

"Kau juga," balasnya. Karena meskipun ia diterima disini tetapi Zitao tidak, Ia akan segera menolak. Bagaimanapun, Ia tidak akan meninggalkan Zitao sendirian.

Beberapa pelamar sudah duduk dengan rapi di bangku yang tersedia di luar. Mereka semua terlihat gugup dan cemas. Mereka berdua ikut duduk setelah resepsionis itu meninggalkan mereka.

Satu demi satu pelamar dipanggil ke dalam untuk diwawancara dan sekarang tiba saatnya bagi Baekhyun untuk masuk. Ia menelan ludah dan membenarkan dasinya. Ia menoleh pada Zitao yang tersenyum padanya.

"Fighting!" ujar Zitao.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap dan berjalan menuju ruangan. Disana, ia menjumpai tiga orang berwajah serius yang menyuruhnya duduk di depan meja. Baekhyun membungkuk hormat dan menduduki kursi yang telah disediakan. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan meluncur dan Baekhyun mempertanyakan kemana perginya semua kepercayaan dirinya barusan. Ia kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari mereka. Semuanya semakin dipersulit karena ia terus saja tergagap-gagap. Para pewawancara hanya bisa menggelang-gelengkan kepala. Tidak lama kemudian, ia sudah diperbolehkan keluar. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu ia akan gagal.

Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan gontai. Ia mengharapkan Zitao akan menyambutnya, tetapi ia tidak menemukan temannya itu dimanapun. Ia menoleh kesana kemari. Hanya ada beberapa pelamar yang masih menunggu untuk diwawancara.

"Kemana dia?" Baekhyun mulai cemas.

Ia meraih ponsel di sakunya dan mencoba menghubungi Zitao. Ia semakin khawatir ketika Zitao tidak mau mengangkat telepon darinya. Jangan-jangan Zitao mengalami sesuatu dan lari terbirit-birit karenanya. Kau tak akan bisa menduga tindak-tanduk Zitao. Kadang ia terlampau aneh untuk diterima oleh akal sehat.

Baekhyun mengantongi ponselnya lagi dan mencari lift untuk turun ke lobi.

.

"Terima kasih atas kesempatan yang telah anda berikan," Zitao membungkuk hormat di depan para pewawancara. Ia tersenyum cerah mendengar pujian demi pujian yang para direksi itu terus lontarkan padanya ketika melihat dokumen hasil studi Zitao selama menimba ilmu di Universitas Busan. Zitao memang lulus dengan predikat sebagai lulusan terbaik. Tak ada yang bisa menahan siapapun untuk tidak berdecak kagum melihat kecerdasannya. Begitu juga para pewawancara tesebut. Bagi mereka, inilah orang yang selama ini mereka cari.

"Kami akan segera menghubungimu untuk hasilnya," ujar salah seorang direksi. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk dijabat oleh Zitao. Wajah Zitao langsung memucat. Ia tidak ingin menyambut tangan itu… tetapi apa yang akan mereka katakan nanti? Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan itu. Tetapi dengan cepat ia menariknya kembali. Ia tersenyum kecil dan membungkuk lagi sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

Segera setelah ia keluar, ia langsung berlari mencari toilet. Ketika ia menemukannya, ia bergegas mencuci kedua tangannya. Ia tidak pernah merasa nyaman dengan tangan orang lain yang menyentuh dirinya. Ia merasa sangat kotor dan tercemar. Ia bahkan selalu membawa sabun cuci tangan demi melindungi tangannya dari sentuhan orang lain.

Zitao menghela nafas dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sejauh ini, ia yakin akan diterima di perusahaan ini. Ia bisa melihatnya dari tanggapan yang mereka berikan tadi. Ia mengelap tangannya dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa dan keluar dari toilet. Kemudian, ia teringat Baekhyun. Ia sedang menunggu Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan ketika namanya dipanggil untuk wawancara di ruang sebelah. Ia berharap Baekhyun masih menunggunya disana. Tetapi ketika ia tidak menemukan temannya itu, ia mulai panik. Ia sendirian. Kenapa Baekhyun meninggalkannya?

Zitao mendengar ponselnya berbunyi dan dengan cepat mengangkatnya. Ia bernafas lega ketika suara Baekhyun terdengar dari seberang.

"Zitao! kau ada dimana?!" seru Baekhyun.

Telinga Zitao berdengung. Ia pun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Ia tertawa sebelum menjawab teriakan temannya itu.

"Aku masih di lantai 10! Baekhyun-ah, kau ada dimana?"

"Apa?! kau masih ada disana?! kemana saja kau tadi?! aku mencarimu kesana kemari! Aku pikir kau sudah pulang!"

"Pulang? mana mungkin aku pulang! aku dipanggil ke ruangan lain untuk wawancara."

Zitao bisa mendegar Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dari seberang sana. Ia memang terdengar sangat panik.

"Syukurlah. Aku pikir terjadi sesuatu padamu," Baekhyun berujar dengan suara lemah.

"Aku pikir kau meninggalkanku, Baekhyun-ah."

"Tidaaaaaak. Mana mungkin. Itu tidak akan terjadi."

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, Zitao tersenyum mendengar semua itu. Baekhyun terdengar sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Baiklah," suara berat Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunannya. "Tunggu disana. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Eh..."

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun pasti kebingungan mencarinya dan berlari kesana kemari. Ia tidak mau membuat temannya itu semakin lelah. Ia jadi tidak enak sendiri.

"Ti-tidak perlu. Aku akan menyusulmu di lobi sekarang," jawab Zitao.

"Hah? kau serius?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi. Ia sangat mengenal Zitao. Teman sejak kecilnya itu tidak akan mau menuruni lift sendirian.

"I-iya. Aku akan segera kesana."

"Tapi-," Zitao sudah menutup sambungan telepon ketika Baekhyun hendak membantah. Ia pun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Zitao di depan lift saja.

.

Sepertinya, selama ia berbicara dengan Baekhyun, wawancara telah selesai. Zitao berjalan cepat menuju lift terdekat. Lantai 10 itu kini sudah sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pegawai yang lalu lalang. Ia menemukan lift dan langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Ia memencet tombol lantai dasar dan menunggu.

Zitao berdiri di pojok dan memandang sekitarnya. Hanya ia sendiri yang berada dalam lift itu. Ia meraba tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba merinding. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menelan ludah. Mungkin ia memang nekat, membiarkan dirinya naik lift sendirian. Tapi ia tidak mau merepotkan Baekhyun lagi …

Suara denting terdengar dan lift pun berhenti. Zitao mendongak. Lantai 7. Tidak. ini tidak baik. Ia memang ketakutan, tapi dengan adanya orang asing yang ikut naik lift bersamanya, ia semakin merasa tidak nyaman. Bagaimana kalau orang ini punya niat jahat padanya? Bagaimana kalau orang ini mengajaknya bicara? Apa yang akan ia katakan? Ia di dalam lift dan ia tidak akan bisa lari lalu kabur.

Pintu bergeser dan Zitao berharap bahwa orang ini adalah perempuan saja.

Keringat dingin mulai mengaliri lehernya ketika jantungnya mencelos. Pintu sepenuhnya terbuka dan mengungkapkan sesosok pria jangkung. Mata Zitao langsung membulat. Ia langsung menunduk dan menatap sepatunya sendiri. Pria itu pun masuk dan memencet tombol dimana ia ingin turun di lantai mana seketika pintu menutup. Pria ini terlihat cuek dengan sekitarnya. Ia bahkan tidak melirik Zitao sama sekali. Sementara pemuda malang tersebut merapatkan diri ke dinding lift yang dingin. Ia mulai gemetaran.

Kesunyian yang meliputi ruangan sempit itu menghujam jantung Zitao. Ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan lancar. Ia ingin melompat saja! Tapi bagaimana? Ia memutuskan untuk turun di lantai berikutnya dan melewati tangga darurat saja. Tetapi belum sempat ia melaksanakan niatnya. Lift bergoncang dan berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Mengejutkan dua manusia yang berada di dalamnya.

Jantung Zitao mencelos lagi.

Pria jangkung yang berada di depannya bergerak dan itu cukup untuk membuat Zitao berjengit semakin jauh ke dinding. Pria berkacamata hitam itu memencet-mencet tombol lift.

_Wajah tampan dengan senyum memabukkan._

"Sial. Sudah kubilang untuk segera diperbaiki. Dasar pegawai-pegawai tidak berguna."

_Ia menyapanya di langit yang berwarna jingga hari itu._

Pria itu mengomel dan terus memencet tombol lift. Ketika benda yang mereka naiki itu tak bergerak sama sekali, ia melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menendang pintu lift tersebut. Zitao berjengit dan menjerit pelan. Tampaknya, pria tersebut mendengarnya dan kemudian menoleh ke belakang dimana ia berada.

Dan saat itulah, Zitao bersumpah seluruh udara di jantungnya disedot entah kemana.

.

Kedua mata Zitao melebar. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Ia merasa kedua kakinya tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya. Tasnya ia jatuhkan ke lantai lift yang dingin. Ia merintih pelan.

"A-a-"

Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya.

_Tangannya menggapai-gapai mencari pertolongan._

Pria itu mulai cemas dan mengernyitkan dahi. Kini ia membalikkan seluruh badannya menghadap Zitao. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Zitao berteriak.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik sa-"

_Ia merasakan telapak tangan yang lebar melingkari lehernya yang kecil._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Zitao menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Pria itu melonjak dan memegangi dadanya. Terkejut akan reaksi yang ia terima. Ia mulai panik dan mendekati Zitao.

"He-hei, ada apa?! kenapa kau berteriak?!" tanya pria itu panik. Ia mencoba mendekati Zitao yang berusaha bersatu dengan dinding lift. Tetapi ini semakin membuatnya histeris.

_Bibir berwarna merah muda kotor yang terus menciuminya._

"TIDAK! JANGAN! TOLONG AKU!"

Pria itu semakin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia meraih kepala Zitao dan ingin menenangkannya tapi ini membuat pemuda malang itu sangat terkejut dan meringkuk di lantai, memegangi kepalanya.

_Tubuh yang begitu besar dibandingkan tubuhnya yang ringkih._

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU! TOLONG! TOLONG AKU! BAEKHYUN-AAAAAAAAH!"

Tangan pria itu berhenti di udara. Ia beringsut menjauh dan memandang sekitarnya dengan panik.

"Hei, dengar. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa kepadamu. Jadi kumohon tenanglah…!"

Suaranya berat dan dalam. Tangannya panjang. Jemarinya lentik. Zitao memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan menggeleng keras-keras sampai kepalanya membentur dinding lift.

"Hentikan! Kepalamu bisa terluka!"

_Ia menghancurkanku …_

"KELUARKAN AKU! IBU! AYAH! KAKAK! BAEKHYUN-AH! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!"

Pria itu mulai gemas dan mencengkeram tangan Zitao. Seketika itu juga, sekujur tubuh Zitao serasa disengat listrik. Ia mulai menangis histeris.

"Kau ini kenapa?! aku mohon, diamlah!"

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IBUUUUUUUUU!"

Tiba-tiba satu-satunya sumber cahaya di dalam lift itu padam. Zitao mendongak. Wajahnya berubah horor.

"Sial! Kenapa lampunya mati?!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Pria jangkung itu menutupi telinganya. Zitao berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sampai suaranya serak. Ia masih menangis keras-keras. Air mata membanjiri pipinya. Yang membuat pria itu horor, Zitao mulai kejang-kejang.

Tubuh Zitao bergetar hebat dan matanya membulat lebar. Nafanya tersedak-sedak. Tangan kaki dan semuanya kaku. Pria itu panik dan menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh pemuda aneh itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Bertahanlah!"

Zitao mulai hilang kesadaran ketika lift berguncang lagi dan kali ini meluncur ke bawah. Lift itu sampai di lantai dasar. Lampu pun kembali menyala. Zitao kembali menguasai dirinya, meskipun tubuhnya masih gemetaran. Ia mendapati wajah yang sangat ia kenal menatap dengan cemas padanya. Ia berteriak lagi.

_Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku masih hidup._

.

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya ke lantai. Untuk ukuran sebuah lift, bukankah ini terlalu lama bagi Zitao untuk sampai di lobi? Apa yang terjadi? Baekhyun berharap Zitao baik-baik saja.

Pintu lift di sampingnya terbuka tiba-tiba dan ia pun menoleh dengan cepat. Yang ia dengar pertama adalah suara teriakan orang yang amat dikenalnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Baekhyun berlari dan mengintip ke dalam lift tersebut. Matanya melebar ketika ia melihat Zitao dalam keadaan yang sangat aneh. Meringkuk di sudut dengan tangan yang melindungi kepalanya. Bahunya bergoncang-goncang karena isak tangis. Tak hanya itu, Baekhyun juga mendapati seorang pria berlutut di depan temannya. Cukup bagi Baekhyun untuk menyimpulkan bahwa pria itulah yang menjadi penyebab Zitao histeris.

"MINGGIR!"

Baekhyun mendorong pria itu dan melotot padanya. Ia meraih tubuh Zitao dan memeluknya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Bajunya basah oleh keringat dingin.

"Tenang, Zitao. Aku ada disini," bisik Baekhyun lembut.

"Baekhyun-ah! Baekhyun…ah!" suaranya tersedak ketika ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sudah. Sudah. Ayo kita pulang."

Baekhyun mengangkat tas Zitao yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia menuntun tubuh lemas Zitao dari lantai. Masih merangkul pundaknya. Beberapa orang mulai mengerumuni lift itu, penasaran akan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Mereka menatap Baekhyun dan Zitao yang masih meyembunyikan wajahnya. Baekhyun memarahi orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Kini perhatian teralih pada seorang lagi yang masih berada di dalam lift. Mereka pun tercengang begitu mengetahui siapa orang itu.

Pria jangkung sebelumnya masih tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Ia menatap pemuda aneh yang kini ditemani temannya menuju pintu lobi. Ia menerobos kerumunan yang dengan senang hati memberikannya jalan untuk keluar. Ia berlari menuju dua orang itu.

"Tunggu! Hei! Tunggu! Berhenti!" seru pria jangkung itu ketika Baekhyun sudah mendudukkan Zitao di dalam taksi. Baekhyun berhenti dan berbalik. Wajahnya berubah marah ketika ia menyadari siapa yang sudah memanggilnya.

Pria itu berdiri terengah-engah di hadapannya. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan curiga. Rambutnya pirang terang dan ia begitu jangkung sampai rasanya lehernya sakit ketika ia harus mendongak memandangnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Baekhyun ketus.

Pria itu mengangkat alisnya.

"Ada apa dengan temanmu?" tanyanya cemas.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi dan menutup pintu taksi dengan keras ketika si pirang masih berusaha mengintip Zitao. Si pirang kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Bukankah itu kalimatku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya sampai dia jadi seperti ini?"

"He-hei! Aku bersumpah tidak meletakkan satu jari pun pada temanmu!" Si pirang tampak tersinggung.

"Jadi kau mau bilang kalau temanku tiba-tiba histeris seperti orang gila, begitu?!"

"Aku sendiri ingin tahu kenapa dia bertingkah seperti itu! dia membuatku terlihat seperti orang jahat ! temanmu ini memang aneh!"

"Terima kasih! Mungkin alasannya terletak di wajahmu itu!"

"Apa?!"

Baekhyun membuka pintu taksi dan membantingnya di depan Si pirang. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, taksi itu meluncur meninggalkan gedung Dragon Entertainment. Si pirang masih tidak habis pikir akan apa yang terjadi. Ia melarikan jemarinya pada rambutnya yang indah. ia mengumpat sebelum masuk ke gedung lagi.

"Dasar orang gila."

.

Baekhyun masuk ke kamar Zitao dan mendapati makanan yang ia masak tadi tak tersentuh. Masih terbungkus rapi di atas laci dekat ranjang Zitao. Suara air mengalir terdengar menandakan Zitao masih berada di kamar mandi. Sejak kejadian di lift tadi, Zitao menolak makan dan terus mengurung diri di kamar madi. Air tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Baekhyun kehabisan akal untuk membuat Zitao bicara. Bukan. Suatu hal yang mustahil membuat Zitao buka mulut.

.

Zitao muntah untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya hari itu. Tak banyak yang ia keluarkan karena hari ini memang ia tidak mengkonsumsi apapun selain roti yang ia makan tadi pagi. Cairan kuning keluar dari rongga mulutnya ketika perutnya mual lagi. Ia berlutut di depan wastafel dan mengeluarkan apapun yang masih tersisa di perutnya. Ia terduduk di lantai dingin kamar mandinya dan menangis.

Tubuhnya masih begitu nyeri bekas ia gosok keras-keras. Tak hanya itu, ia mencakar lengan yang Setan itu tadi sentuh. Berdarah-darah pun ia tak peduli asal bau Setan itu lenyap dari tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa perutnya bergolak dan ia pun muntah lagi. Ia membasuh wajahnya yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Kenapa? Kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa Tuhan memutuskan untuk mempertemukan mereka lagi? Kenapa wajah Setan itu tak mau pergi dari otaknya?

Rasanya ia ingin mati saja …

.

_Zitao berjingkat-jingkat di ruang tamu sore itu. Kedua orang tuanya tengah menonton televisi. Kakaknya juga masih sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah musim panasnya. Tak ada yang lebih pas bagi dirinya untuk menyusup keluar dan bermain. Ia mengenakan sandal jepitnya dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya ketika ia sudah menjauhi rumah._

_Meskipun orang tuanya berkali-kali melarang dirinya untuk bermain di sore hari, tetapi Zitao bukanlah tipe anak yang bisa berdiam diri di kamarnya yang panas. Taman bermain adalah tempat yang cocok bagi dirinya. Ia pun sampai di taman bermain yang sudah ramai oleh anak-anak seusianya. Tak hanya mereka, beberapa orang tua turut menemani anak-anak mereka bermain sore itu._

_Zitao berlarian menuju gundukan pasir. Ia melihat teman-temannya dan memutuskan untuk bermain sepak bola. Mereka berteriak-teriak dengan gembira. Bagaimanapun, liburan musim panas harus dinikmati! Begitulah yang ada di otak Zitao kecil saat itu. _

_Zitao menggiring bola dengan semangat dan membawanya ke gawang. Ia pun menembak dan bola pun melesat. Ia berseru kecewa ketika bola itu menabrak tiang dan melambung tinggi. Mereka memperhatikan bola itu melesat dengan deras dan kemudian terdengar suara keras. _

_PRAAANG!_

_Mereka semua saling berpandangan. Mati sudah. …_

"_Taozi! Cepat ambil bolanya!" _

"_Ke-kenapa harus aku?!" _

"_Karena kau yang menendangnya,kan?!"_

"_Ta-tapi…!"_

"_Cepat! ini sudah semakin sore!"_

"_Biarkan saja bolanya!" Zitao merengek._

"_Kepalamu! Bola itu milik klub sepak bola! Sudah, cepat ambil sana!" _

_Mau tak mau, Zitao mengejar bola yang mendarat entah dimana itu. Ia berusaha menemukan bola itu tetapi sepertinya tendangannya terlalu kuat dan bolanya melambung jauh. Diam-diam, Zitao tersenyum bangga. Mungkin dirinya memang berbakat menjdai striker. _

_Zitao menyibak semak-semak tinggi yang memisahkan taman dengan jalanan sepi di sekitarnya. Wajahnya memucat ketika ia mendapati sebuah mobil dengan kaca depannya yang sudah retak. Juga seorang pria yang kini bersandar di pintu mobilnya dengan santai. Kakinya yang amat panjang menginjak sebuah bola yang amat ia kenal. Bola yang baru beberapa menit lalu ia tendang. _

"_Hai, Nak. Mencari sesuatu?" sapa pria berkacamata hitam itu._

_Zitao menelan ludah. Ia memilin-milin ujung kaosnya dengan gelisah. Bodoh sekali. Bagaimana bisa ia menendang bola sampai kena mobil orang? apalagi sepertinya ia menyebabkan kerusakan yang amat parah…_

"_Apakah bola ini milikmu?" tanyanya lagi._

_Zitao hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia menunduk yang membuatnya luput memperhatikan bahwa pria itu tengah mengawasinya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki._

"_Oh, jadi kau yang memecahkan kaca mobilku?" _

_Zitao mendongak tiba-tiba. Ketakutan. _

"_Maafkan aku, Paman! aku tidak sengaja! Aku pikir aku berbakat tapi ternyata aku malah merusak mobil orang!"_

_Zitao kini meremas kaosnya dan menangis. Pria itu terkejut dan menghampirinya. Ia berlutut di depan Zitao sehingga tingginya menyejajari anak kecil itu. ia membelai-belai rambut hitam Zitao._

"_Kenapa kau menangis, Nak?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut._

"_Aku sungguh…! Sungguh menyesal, Paman. aku minta maaf telah membuat mobilmu rusak…." Zitao terus menangis. _

"_Ah, kalau soal itu…"_

"_Jangan, Jangan laporkan pada ayah dan ibu. Huuuuuu aku bisa dimarahi…" Zitao menangis tak terkendali. Ia menggosok-gosok matanya. _

"_O-o-o-uw… jadi begitu," Pria itu meraih Zitao ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh itu begitu kecil. Bahkan telapak tangannya yang lebar mampu menutupi seluruh wajah anak itu. _

"_Tenang saja. Paman tidak akan bilang pada ayah dan ibumu," ujar pria itu lagi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Zitao. Tangannya meraih tangan Zitao dan memaksanya untuk mengungkapkan wajahnya. _

_Pria itu tersenyum manis melihat wajah Zitao yang sembab. _

"_Oh iya. Kalau kau mampu menendang sekuat itu, artinya kau berbakat sekali,ya" pujinya._

_Zitao menatap wajah pria itu, masih terisak-isak. Mendengar pujian itu, pipi Zitao langsung memerah dibuatnya._

"_Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola profesional, Paman…"_

"_Woaaaah! Hebat sekali! Paman juga suka sekali sepak bola!"_

"_Benarkah?!" mata Zitao langsung berbinar-binar._

"_Paman sering pergi ke luar negeri untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola."_

"_Waaaaaah," Zitao menganga. "Apakah Paman pernah menonton piala dunia juga?!" _

"_Tentu saja! Itu hal kecil bagi Paman!"_

_Kedua tangan pria itu menyentuh bahu kecil Zitao. _

"_Maka dari itu, jangan menangis lagi. Mana ada striker yang cengeng?"_

"_He he he, iya, Paman. Terima kasih," Zitao tersenyum manis. _

_Pria itu membelai-belai punggung Zitao dengan lembut. Tangan itu lama-lama semakin turun dan mendarat di pantat Zitao. Tetapi anak itu tidak menemukan hal itu sebagai hal yang mengganggu. Ia membiarkan Paman itu merengkuhnya lagi erat-erat. _

_Menyeringai, Pria itu mulai menjalankan rencananya. _

"_Oh ya. Siapa namamu?" tanya pria itu. _

"_Ayah dan ibu memanggilku Taozi."_

"_Taozi? Kau suka buah Peach?"_

"_Namaku hampir mirip buah Peach. Jadi semuanya memanggilku begitu," jelas Zitao sambil tersenyum lucu._

"_Apakah tubuhmu rasanya juga seperti buah Peach?" bisik pria itu lirih._

"_Eh? Paman bilang apa?"_

_Pria itu mengangkat alis dan mencubit pipi Zitao dengan gemas. Membuat bocah itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia melarikan jemarinya ke bibir Zitao yang menggemaskan. _

"_Ah, tidak," pria itu menggeleng. _

"_Paman Kaki Panjang, siapa nama Paman?" tanya Zitao penasaran._

"_Paman Kaki Panjang? Apa itu?" _

"_Karena kaki paman sangat panjang. Paman tinggi sekali. Aku ingin setingi paman saat aku seusia paman nanti." Zitao mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, membuat pria itu terkekeh. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab. _

"_Panggil saja Yi Fan."_

_Zitao mengangguk. "Baik, Paman Yifan."_

"_Nah, Taozi. Sekarang, mau tidak bermain bola dengan Paman?"_

"_Main bola?"_

"_Iya. Kau ingin menjadi striker tim nasional, tidak? Paman bisa mengajarimu!"_

"_Benarkah?! Aku mau! Aku mau, Paman!" Zitao melompat-lompat dalam pelukan Yifan._

"_Ha ha ha. Anak pintar. Sekarang kita naik mobil paman,ya?" _

"_Iya!" _

_Yifan menggendong Zitao, membuatnya terkejut dan melingkarkan tangan kecilnya ke leher jenjang Yifan. Zitao bergerak-gerak terus di kursinya. Membuat Yifan gemas. Bocah itu tidak menyadari bahwa hari semakin gelap dan ia mulai juah dari rumah. Mereka berhenti di sebuah kedai makanan kecil dan seperti yang Yifan duga, mata Zitao langsung berbinar-binar._

"_Kau mau es krim, Taozi?"tawar Yifan dengan nada manis._

"_Tapi aku tidak membawa uang…" wajah Zitao langsung berubah sedih._

"_Biar Paman yang traktir. Bagaimana?"_

"_Benarkah?!" _

"_Iya. Ayo turun."_

_Yifan mengawasi Zitao yang melahap es krimnya. Pikiran Yifan langsung melayang ke suatu tempat di tubuhnya. Membayangkan bibir yang menggemaskan itu menyelimuti penisnya yang sedari tadi kesulitan ia kendalikan detik ia bertemu bocah ini. Dirinya memang cerdas. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian anak kecil, cukup dengan memberinya makanan. Maka kau akan mendapatkan hatinya._

_Dan dalam kamus Yifan, juga berarti tubuhnya._

_Yifan menyeringai dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Zitao dari tanah. Bocah itu menjerit pelan ketika dadanya bertabrakan dengan dada bidang milik Yifan. Agar ia tidak jatuh, Zitao melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Yifan. _

"_Sempurna," pikir Yifan._

"_Taozi masih mau bermain bola dengan Paman,kan?" _

"_Tentu saja!" Zitao mengangguk cepat._

_Yifan melirik es krim yang masih dijilati oleh Zitao. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada es krim itu dan ikut menjilatnya. Zitao yang tidak peka, masih saja menjilati es krim itu. Ini membuat Yifan semakin girang. Ia menjilat tempat yang baru saja Zitao jilat. Begitu seterusnya. Ia berusaha menangkap lidah mungil Zitao dan ia berhasil. Ujung lidahnya menyentuh ujung lidah bocah itu. Meskipun hanya sekilas. Yifan merapatkan pelukannya dan membawa Zitao ke dalam mobil lagi. Ia menyalakan mesin dan melajukan mobilnya. Zitao masih menjilati es krimnya dengan riang gembira. Tidak menyadari bahaya yang menyeringai di sampingnya._

_._

"_Paman Kaki Panjang, apa kita sudah sampai?"tanya Zitao. Ia melongokkan kepala ke luar jendela dan melihat sebuah pondok kecil di tengah hutan. _

"_Yup. Ayo kita turun, Taozi." _

"_Kenapa kita ada di hutan, Paman?" tanya Zitao yang sudah berada dalam pelukan Yifan._

"_Hm? Karena kita butuh tempat yang luas dan sepi, Taozi~" _

_Zitao ber-Oh ria dan hanya mengangguk. Yifan menggendongnya ke dalam pondok itu. Zitao menatap mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari pondok dan ia tersentak ketika ia menyadari sesuatu._

"_Paman! kita lupa membawa bola!" _

_Tetapi Yifan sudah menutup pintu pondok kayu itu. Zitao memandang sekitarnya dan yang ada hanya kegelapan. Satu-satunya cahaya hanya berasal dari atap yang berlubang. _

"_Paman? bukankah kita akan bermain bola?"_

"_Benar sekali, Taozi~"_

"_Bukankah kita harus bermain di luar? Di luar lebih luas, Paman." _

"_Hm…Paman pikir disini juga sudah cukup." _

_Zitao mendengar bunyi klik tanda pintu sudah dikunci. _

"_Paman! kenapa pintunya dikunci?!" _

_Yifan menyeringai dan kali ini Zitao merinding. Ia menjambak rambut Zitao dan menciumnya dengan paksa. Zitao yang terkejut tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa melawan kekuatan Yifan yang berpuluh kali lipat lebih besar._

"_Hmmffhhhh," Zitao berusaha berteriak, tetapi bibir Yifan telah melumatnya dengan ganas. Masih menggendong bocah itu, Yifan berjalan dan melemparkan tubuh mungil itu keatas jerami. Yifan melepas jaketnya dan melemparnya entah kemana. _

"_Sekarang saat yang tepat untuk takut, Nak." _

"_Paman… apa yang Paman lakukan?!"_

_Zitao menyaksikan dengan horor, Yifan perlahan-lahan membuka resleting celana jinsnya. Meninggalkannya hanya dengan boxer ketat. Sebuah tonjolan di bagian depannya membuat Zitao semakin ketakutan. Ia melucuti seluruh busananya, menunjukkan sebuah tato kalajengking di kedua lengannya. Yifan merayap mendekati bocah malang itu. Zitao berusaha kabur dengan merangkak, tetapi Yifan sudah menindihnya. _

"_Paman! Hentikan! Lepaskan aku…!" Zitao meronta-ronta di bawah tubuh kekar Yifan. Yifan kembali meredam teriakan itu dengan menciuminya. Ia menggigit leher Zitao kuat-kuat, menghasilkan jeritan kesakitan dari bibir mungil bocah itu._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _

_Tetapi setan di dalam tubuh Yifan telah menguasai dirinya. Ia merobek kaos Zitao menjadi serpihan. Membuka paksa celana bocah itu. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ia melepas celana dalam yang bocah itu kenakan. _

_Zitao kini menangis. Jeritan nyaringnya tak digubris oleh Yifan. Di tangannya, ia mengamati sebuah celana dalam kecil bergambar panda milik Zitao. Yifan mendekatkan kain itu ke wajahnya. Ia menciumi kain itu dengan wajah yang begitu nikmat. Menghirup aroma yang masih menempel di kain itu. Yifan seperti berada di surga. _

"_Paman… lepaskan aku…." rintih Zitao._

_Suara itu mengalihkan perhatian Yifan kepada sang pemilik celana dalam. Ia melemparkan celana dalam itu dan kini bermain-main dengan apa yang seharusnya kain itu bungkus. Ia menelan kemaluan Zitao yang berukuran mini dan memainkannya di dalam mulut. Semua. Bahkan bola kembar itu pun muat ke mulutnya sekaligus. Yifan menggigit kemaluan itu. Zitao menjerit di ujung paru-parunya. _

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _

_Yifan merasakan cairan anyir di indera pengecapnya. Darah. Yifan tertawa seram menyadari bahwa kemaluan itu bisa putus apabila ia terus menggigitnya. Yifan mengeluarkan kemaluan itu dari mulutnya yang penuh. Dan benar saja. Darah menetes dari beberapa titik bekas gigitannya tertanam. Yifan tersenyum puas dan kini beralih ke lubang mungil yang begitu lucu di matanya._

"_Taozi kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan…!"_

_Yifan mendesah dan kali ini menciumi lubang anus milik bocah itu. Ia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan memaksa otot itu untuk masuk. Merasakan kehangatan sebelum anggota tubuhnya yang lain merasakannya. Yifan mencengkeram kedua paha Zitao dan mengangkatnya ke bahunya yang lebar. Zitao yang malang menendang-nendang punggung Yifan. _

_Seperti anjing kelaparan, Yifan menjilati lubang mungil itu sampai lembab dan basah. Kali ini ia mencoba memasukkan jarinya yang panjang. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia membuka lubang itu layaknya mencari sesuatu. Satu jari dari tangan kanan dan kiri. Jarinya menjelajah di dalam kegelapan pondok itu. Masing-masing separuh jarinya sudah terbenam dan kini ia bermain dengan lubang cute itu. _

"_Sakiiiiiiiiit….Sakitttttt lepaskan aku…." _

"_Tahan sedikit, ya, Sayang…."_

_Zitao menggeleng dan menangis. Kuku jari-jari Yifan begitu tajam menggores dinding anusnya. Yifan memasukkan dua jari dari setiap tangannya untuk melebarkan lubang bocah itu. Yifan mencabut keempat jarinya dan tersenyum menyaksikan lubang itu mengerut lagi. Ia bisa merasakan air liurnya menetes menyaksikan itu. Menjulurkan lidahnya panjang-panjang, ia membasahi lubang itu. _

_Yifan meludahi tangannya dan menggosok-gosok lubang itu, bermaksud membuatnya lembab. Satu tangannya yang lain meraih penisnya yang mungkin berukuran sepuluh kali lipat dibanding kemaluan mini Zitao. Ia mengocok penisnya beberapa kali, mengetahui bahwa miliknya sudah ereksi maksimal. _

_Zitao membelalak menyaksikan Yifan mendekatkan penis ke lubang anusnya. Ia berteriak sejadi-jadinya._

"_IBU! AYAH! TOLONG AKU! KAKAK!" _

_Yifan, dengan lidah yang menjuntai di antara bibirnya, berkonsentrasi menanam lubang itu dengan penisnya. Teriakan Zitao semakin menjadi-jadi, membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran. Dengan wajah yang murka, ia mengangkat tangan dan mencengkeram leher Zitao sampai bocah malang itu kehilangan suaranya. _

"_A-A-AKH-"_

"_Diamlah sebentar, Sayang. Kau tidak mau Paman laporkan pada ayah dan ibu,kan?" _

_Ia terus mengetatkan jemarinya di leher mungil Zitao. Wajah Zitao memucat, kehabisan oksigen. Yifan yang menyadari itu, melepaskan jeratannya dan menciumi wajah Zitao yang basah oleh air mata. _

"_Huuuuuuuu ibuuu ayaahhh tolong, tolong aku…." _

"_Kau sangat lucu, Taozi. Aku ingin sekali memakanmu." _

_Yifan meraih penisnya lagi dan mengarahkannya pada anus Zitao. Ketika kepala penis itu memasuki lubangnya, tubuh Zitao seketika kaku. Ia gemetaran. Yifan mendorong pinggulnya, mencoba menanam penisnya lebih jauh lagi. Yang mungkin mustahil terwujud karena ukuran penisnya yang terlampau besar._

_Tetapi tak ada yang tidak mungkin dalam kamus Yifan._

_Yifan mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika penisnya dibungkus oleh anus bocah yang terlalu sempit itu. Separuh… separuh penis sudah tertanam. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa lebih jauh lagi. _

"_Sayang, lubangmu begitu rapat. Paman suka sekali…." _

_Yifan meremas kemaluan Zitao. Perlahan-lahan, Yifan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Nafas Zitao tersedak tiap kali penis itu keluar masuk lubangnya. Darah menetes dari sela-sela anusnya dan menodai penis Yifan._

_Tapi siapa Yifan peduli ketika kenikmatan tiada tara tengah menguasai birahinya?_

_Ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan kcepatan tinggi, tanpa memedulikan rintihan dan tangisan bocah di bawahnya. _

"_Sakitttt periiihhh ibuuuu huuuuu huuuu." _

"_Aaaaaahhh Taozi…Paman mencintaimu, Sayang…"_

_Lubang Zitao serasa terbakar. Tubuhnya serasa dibelah jadi dua. Tubuhnya bergoyang seiring penis Yifan memasuki lubangnya ratusan kali. Yifan menahan nafasnya ketika ia nyaris mencapai klimaks. Kemudian Zitao merasakan lubangnya disiram oleh cairan hangat. Ia menangis tanpa suara._

_Yifan mencabut penisnya dan membalik tubuh lemas Zitao. Ia mengangkat tubuh bocah itu lewat perutnya. Kaki Zitao menendang-nendang udara. Yifan berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh Zitao sehingga dadanya menempel pada punggung Zitao. Sekali lagi, ia memasukkan penisnya yang masih tegang ke lubang mungil itu. Zitao mencakar dinding kayu yang berada di dekatnya. Menahan rasa terbakar yang menghinggapi bagian belakang tubuhnya. Yifan meraih satu kaki Zitao dan mengangkatnya ke belakang. Pantat mungil Zitao bertabrakan dengan bolanya ketika ia menghantam lubang Zitao tanpa ampun. Kaki Zitao menggantung lemas di udara. Rasanya bocah malang itu hampir pingsan. Meskipun Yifan menyadari betul hal itu, tetapi itu tak mampu membuatnya mengurangi sedikitpun tenaganya. _

_Untuk yang kedua kalinya di malam itu, Yifan klimaks. Ia membanting tubuh Zitao ke tanah ketika ia mencabut penisnya. Bocah malang itu tak mengeluarkan suara lagi. Sperma Yifan dan darahnya sendiri menetes dari anus bocah itu. _

_Yifan mengatur nafasnya kembali. Ia bersandar pada dinding kayu, masih berusaha turun dari langit ketujuh setelah dua kali orgasme. Merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menusuk kakinya, ia berteriak kesakitan dan menunduk._

"_Brengsek!" _

_Yifan menjambak Zitao yang telah menancapkan paku berkarat yang ia temukan di lantai. Ia menampar bocah itu kuat-kuat. Ia berjalan menghampiri Zitao dan mengangkatnya dari tanah lewat rambutnya._

"_Kau sudah membuat Paman marah, Sayang," Yifan berbisik dengan nada manis yang memuakkan._

_Kali ini, ia memasukkan penisnya ke mulut mungil Zitao. Tanpa aba-aba, ia menyodok tenggorokan Zitao dengan ujung penisnya. Tersedak, pastinya. Tetapi Yifan meraih kedua sisi kepala Zitao dan memaju-mundurkannya. Ia melenguh merasakan rongga mulut Zitao membungkus penisnya. _

_Zitao merasa sangat pening. Kepalanya serasa berputar. Mulutnya terasa sangat longgar dan sakit. Ia khawatir mulutnya akan robek. Yifan terus mencabuli mulut Zitao, menanti klimaksnya yang ketiga. Zitao merasakan cairan yang sangat tidak enak membanjiri rongga mulutnya. Ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. _

"_Telan! Telan semuanya!" perintah Yifan._

_Zitao roboh ke tanah dengan sperma Yifan yang mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Perutnya terasa mual. Ia pun memuntahkan isi perutnya kemana-mana. _

"_Hoekkk uhukk!"_

_Yifan yang geram kembali mencekik leher Zitao, yang otomatis menghentikannya muntah._

"_Bodoh! Kalau Paman bilang telan, ya, telan!" _

_Suara teriakan Yifan samar-samar terdengar olehnya. Ia mulai hilang kesadaran, tetapi ia masih bisa merasakan tubuhnya dibalik lagi. Dengan ditopang oleh kedua tangan dan lututnya, Zitao menungging layaknya seekor anjing dan untuk kesekian kalinya digagahi oleh Yifan. Kuku jari-jari Yifan menggores pinggangnya dengan perih ketika ia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. _

_Semuanya terasa gelap bagi bocah tak berdosa itu. Tak pernah ia menduga bahkan dalam mimpinya bahwa ia akan diperlakukan layaknya seekor binatang. Menyedihkan. Ia tak pernah menyangka orang yang sangat ia percayai mampu melakukan hal sekejam ini padanya. Dicabuli. Disodomi. Tak berdaya melawan nafsu bejat yang dimiliki oleh orang yang ia pikir adalah seorang malaikat. Berulang kali tanpa belas kasihan malam itu. Ia tak akan heran apabila ia sudah mati esok pagi. _

_._

Kris termangu di meja kerjanya. Masih ada bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas pelamar hari ini yang harus ia periksa dan belum ada satupun yang ia sentuh. Pikirannya masih melayang pada kejadian aneh yang baru saja ia alami. Dimana lift tiba-tiba macet dan pertemuannya dengan seorang pemuda aneh. Sejauh yang ia ingat, ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh pemuda itu. Lalu kenapa ia bisa menangis sehisteris itu?

Pintunya tiba-tiba terbuka dan seorang pria lain masuk ke kantornya. Wajahnya cerah ceria.

"Selamat malam, Bos!" sapa pria itu.

"Chanyeol," Kris mengangkat alisnya.

"Woah! Apa ini berkas pelamar yang masuk hari ini?!" Chanyeol menunjuk pada tumpukan kertas yang menggunung di depan hidung Sahabatnya itu. Kris hanya mendesah.

"Direksi sudah menyeleksi beberapa, aku tinggal memeriksa ulang saja. Apakah mereka pantas masuk ke Dragon Entertainment."

"Mungkin ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tawar Chanyeol. Kris hanya menatapnya bosan, mengetahui apa maksud Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya.

"Kali ini aku tidak bisa membantumu, Chanyeol."

"Arghhh jangan bilang begitu, Bos! Aku bahkan belum memilih!" Chanyeol mulai membongkar berkas-berkas itu dan meneliti satu per satu nama dan wajah yang ada disitu. Adakah yang cocok dengan kriterianya?

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Bos'! kau pikir kantorku ini biro jodoh?! kau tak akan mendapatkan siapapun kali ini!"

"Jangan-jangan sudah ada yang kau incar. Ya,kan?" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kris mengangkat punggungnya dari kursi dan ikut memilah dan memilih berkas tersebut.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali."

Beberapa menit berlalu, hanya suara kertas yang terdengar. Kris membolak-balik berkas pelamar yang pasti akan diterima di perusahaannya. Ia hanya meneliti riwayat dan prestasi apa saja yang sudah ia raih. Ia percaya pada apa yang sudah direksinya pilih sejauh ini.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bersiul. Kris mendongak. Tangannya menggenggam selembar foto seorang pelamar.

"Man, dia sungguh menawan!" Chanyeol menatap foto itu dalam-dalam. Kris yang penasaran, ikut mengintip. Seorang pemuda dengan mata kecil dan eyeliner tebal terpampang. Yup. Itulah tipe yang diidam-idamkan Chanyeol. Kecil mungil. Kris menekuni berkasnya lagi dan tercengang ketika menyadari bahwa sepertinya ia mengenal wajah itu.

"Siapa kira-kira namanya,ya….?" Chanyeol mengobrak-abrik berkas untuk menemukan riwayat hidup Pria Eyeliner itu. Tetapi Kris merampas foto itu dari tangannya dan memelototi benda itu.

"Hei!" seru Chanyeol. "Itu jatahku!"

Chanyeol berusaha merebut foto itu lagi tetapi Kris menjauhkan dirinya dari jangkauan Chanyeol.

"Diam dulu!" Kris masih mengamati foto itu.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol, heran melihat wajah serius Kris.

Pria ini… Pria yang terlibat cek cok dengannya tadi. Dia teman anak aneh itu!

"Kris, jangan-jangan kau juga menyukainya?" Chanyeol terdengar khawatir.

"Bukan begitu, Bodoh!"

Kris membongkar berkas yang ada di depan Chanyeol. Membuat sahabatnya itu terkejut. Apabila pria ini adalah pelamar di perusahaannya, apabila dugaannya benar, maka anak aneh itu juga…

Matanya mengangkap sesuatu dan kantuknya hilang seketika. Diantara berkas tak jauh dari si eyeliner itu, Kris menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Name : Huang Zi Tao

Date of Birth : May 2nd 1993

Age: 22th

Nationality : China

Height/Weight : 181/72

e-mail : Zitaohuang

Phone: 1106XXXXXXXXX

Adress: BusanXXXXXXX

Education : Management at Busan University

Kris meraih foto Huang Zi Tao dan mengamatinya lekat-lekat.

_Bingo_

Anak aneh yang tadi. Jadi ia adalah salah satu pelamar di perusahaannya? Chanyeol menatap sahabatnya itu dengan heran. Tanpa sadar, ia membelai foto itu. Setelah menyadari betapa menyeramkan ia kelihatan saat ini, memandangi foto seseorang yang belum pernah ia kenal, Kris berdeham dan mengantongi foto Huang Zi Tao. Tersenyum seperti orang gila. Ia sendiri heran kenapa hatinya bersorak.

.

Baekhyun meneliti surat-surat yang masuk pagi ini dan matanya membelalak ketika ia menemukan sepucuk surat dari Dragon Entertainment. Ia langsung membuka surat itu dengan semangat. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, wajahnya berubah sedih.

Surat itu memberitahukan bahwa ia gagal dalam tes wawancara. Baekhyun terduduk lemas di ruang tamu. Baiklah, toh orang tuanya tidak begitu menuntut dirinya untuk segera bekerja. Ia bisa mencoba di tempat lain. Tapi bagaimana dengan Zitao?

"Baekhyun-ah, apa itu?" suara Zitao mengagetkannya.

"Ah, ada surat pemberitahuan untukmu," Baekhyun menyodorkan surat lain untuk temannya itu. Zitao menerimanya dengan antusias. Ia bersorak seketika ia selesai membacanya. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Baekhyun-ah! Aku diterima!" seru Zitao bahagia.

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk kepala Zitao. Mengetahui itu tak akan mengganggunya. Zitao menekuni surat itu lagi seakan tak percaya. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Tunggu, Baekhyun juga diterima,kan?" tanya Zitao.

Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya. Ia menyembunyikan suratnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Besok kita kesana lagi,kan?" Baekhyun berbohong.

"Yup!" Zitao tersenyum lucu.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Zitao masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia lega Zitao sudah kembali ceria. Kemarin ia bahkan tidak mau makan. Dan sekarang? lihatlah, betapa ia menginginkan masa depan yang baru. Masa depan yang sama sekali beda dengan masa lalunya yang suram. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu apa yang mengganggu pikiran Zitao. ia berharap Zitao mau menceritakannya suatu saat. Apabila ini adalah salah satu jalan bagi Zitao untuk sembuh dan keluar dari kubangan kesedihannya, ia akan mengusahakan apapun. Meskipun itu berarti harus membohongi teman sejak kecilnya itu.

.

Zitao dan Baekhyun memasuki gedung yang akan menjadi tempat mereka bekerja mulai sekarang. Mereka tidak percaya bahwa mereka akan bekerja di perusahaan hiburan tersohor di korea bahkan di dunia itu. Well, setidaknya itu bagi Zitao. Baekhyun sebagai teman yang sangat memahami Zitao hanya menemaninya saja. Mengetahui bahwa Zitao tak akan mau mencoba kesempatan emas ini apabila Baekhyun tidak bersamanya. Mereka naik lift dan bergabung dengan orang yang sudah ada di dalam sana. Baekhyun melirik Zitao. Temannya terlihat tenang. Ia tahu Zitao takut berada di tempat sempit.

"Huang Zi Tao?" sapa seseorang.

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria menatapnya dengan takjub. Baekhyun sempat khawatir ada orang yang mau berniat buruk pada Zitao, tetapi kemudian ia mengenal orang itu sebagai salah satu direksi yang mewawancarainya kemarin. Tampaknya Zitao juga menyadarinya. Ia membungkuk padanya.

"Ah, selamat pagi!"

"Selamat pagi," pria itu tersenyum. "Hari ini ada undangan dari CEO, ya?"

"Ah, ya, benar! Saya dan Teman saya, Byun Baekhyun, mengucapkan terima kasih atas kesempatan yang telah anda berikan sehingga kami bisa mulai bekerja disini."

Di luar dugaan, pria itu mengernyitkan dahi. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya ke depan dan menyumpah dalam hati.

_Sial…_

"Byun Baekhyun? Seingatku aku tidak menyeleksi nama itu…"

"Eh?"

Zitao menoleh pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum canggung. Pria itu melihat wajah nya dan sepertinya ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Kau… Byun Baekhyun,kan? Kau belum menerima suratnya? Kami sangat menyesal memberitahukan kau gagal dalam tes wawancara kemarin."

"I-iya, saya mengerti, Pak," Baekhyun membungkuk dan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Zitao menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Antara marah dan kecewa.

.

Kris memeriksa penampilannya lagi di cermin toilet. Hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan Huang Zi Tao. Gila. Hanya satu pertemuan aneh mampu membuatnya bersorak layaknya seorang gadis sekolah. Entah apa yang ia rasakan. Tetapi jantungnya tak mau berhenti berdebar semakin dekat waktu ia akan bertemu dengan para calon pegawai yang baru. Yang berarti ia akan bertemu dengan anak aneh itu lagi.

Kris masuk ke sebuah bilik toilet ketika ia mendapat panggilan alam. Di dalam bilik itu, ia mendengarkan orang lain memasuki toilet. Ia mengernyitkan dahi dan menguping pembicaraan entah siapa itu.

"Apa maksudmu berbohong padaku?"

"Zitao, dengarkan aku…"

_Zitao?_

"Kau bilang kau juga diterima! Kenapa kau berbohong?"

"Aku tahu kau akan melewatkan kesempatan ini hanya karena aku tidak diterima!"

"Betul. Kau sangat mengenalku, Baekhyun-ah, terima kasih," Zitao berujar sarkastik.

"Dengar, ada beribu orang yang memimpikan bekerja di tempat ini dan kau akan membuangnya begitu saja? Dewasalah, Zitao!"

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa sendirian…"

"Kau pasti bisa! Jangan pernah berpikir kau tidak bisa sebelum mencobanya!"

Terdengar isak tangis. Kris menempelkan telinganya lebih rapat ke pintu bilik. Sunyi beberapa saat sampai isak tangis itu berhenti.

"Terserah. Aku tidak mau bekerja disini," ujar Zitao keras kepala.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mengejar Zitao yang sudah keluar dari toilet. Sementara Kris masih terpaku dalam bilik toiletnya. Memutar otak agar Zitao tetap mau jadi pegawainya.

.

Kris berlari menuju kantornya, berpapasan dengan salah seorang pegawai menuju perjalanan dan berbalik ketika menyadari bahwa orang itu lah yang sedang ia cari.

"Pak Oh!" serunya.

Pegawainya itu berhenti dan menoleh. Menyadari Bosnya telah memanggilnya.

"Ya? ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan Wu?" tanya Pak Oh.

"Anda yang mengurus para pelamar kemarin itu,kan?"

"Iya, benar."

"Apakah pelamar yang bernama Byun Baekhyun diterima?"

"Ah, seingat saya…"

"Tidak,kan?"

"Ti-tidak. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Tuan?"

"Panggil dia untuk berkumpul bersama para calon pegawai yang baru."

"Apa?"

"Cepat! Kau mendengarku!"

"Ba-baik."

Kris kembali menuju ruang pertemuan, tidak lupa merapikan baju dan rambutnya. Semoga ia tidak salah mengambil keputusan.

.

Baekhyun mendapati dirinya berada di tengah-tengah para calon pegawai yang baru. Ada sekitar 20 orang yang akan menjadi pegawai tetap disini. Baru saja ia mendapat kabar bahwa ia ternyata diterima di Dragon Entertainment. Tentu saja ini membuatnya bingung. Mana yang benar? tetapi selama ini mampu membuat Zitao senang dan mau bekerja disini, Baekhyun akan mengikuti arus.

Beberapa direksi memasuki ruangan dan seketika suasana berubah sunyi. Mereka akan disambut sebagai pegawai baru Perusahaan ini. Ini memang bagaikan mimpi bagi Baekhyun. Ia harap ini memang bukan mimpi.

"Baiklah. Selamat pagi dan selamat datang kepada calon pegawai baru Dragon Entertainment ini. Kami selaku jajaran direksi dengan bangga mengumumkan bahwa kalian, orang-orang yang berada di hadapan saya hari ini adalah orang-orang terpilih yang kami putuskan untuk ikut memajukan perusahaan ini."

Tepuk tangan membahana. Semuanya terlihat antusias. Begitu juga Zitao. Ia berharap ini merupakan awal yang indah baginya. Setidaknya, itulah yang ia harapkan.

Tapi ternyata ia keliru.

.

Seorang pria jangkung berambut pirang memasuki ruangan. Para direksi menyambutnya dengan hormat. Beberapa calon pegawai perempuan mulai berbisik-bisik heboh.

"Itu Kris Wu!"

"Ya Tuhan, dia jauh lebih tampan dari yang aku kira!"

"Dan dia akan menjadi Bos kita!"

"Kita beruntung sekali, ya."

Jantung Baekhyun mencelos. Ia melirik Zitao dan dugaannya benar.

_Lagi-lagi…!_

Tubuh Zitao seketika kaku. Wajahnya tegang. Keringat dingin jelas sekali melelehi pelipisnya. Ia mencengkeram tepi kursinya kuat-kuat sampai buku jarinya memutih.

Baekhyun menatap CEO mereka dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Apa sebenarnya hubungan antara Zitao dan orang itu?!

.

Zitao berlari ke toilet terdekat seketika pertemuan itu berakhir. Selama pertemuan itu berlangsung, tak pernah sekalipun ia mengangkat wajahnya ke depan. Ia terus menunduk dan menatap sepatunya. Tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat.

Setan itu akan menjadi Bosnya?!

Ia harus keluar sekarang atau Baekhyun akan kebingungan mencarinya.

"Jadi kau Huang Zi Tao itu?"

Zitao mendongak dan menoleh kepada orang yang menyebut namanya. Seorang pria jangkung dengan senyum terlebar yang pernah ia temui. Giginya putih dan rapi. Entah sejak kapan ia masuk ke toilet.

_Siapa?_

"Aku Park Chan Yeol. Selamat telah diterima menjadi pegawai disini!"

_Terima kasih. Tapi aku akan segera angkat kaki dari sini, batin Zitao._

Zitao mengawasi tangan Chanyeol yang ia ulurkan. Ia membuang muka dan hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol mengangkat alis. Ia menarik kembali tangannya dan menggaruk kepalanya. Canggung.

Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau mudah menyerah.

"Oh ya, kau dapat salam dari Bos," Chanyeol menggerak-gerakkan alisnya nakal.

Zitao yang masih berkeringat dingin, kesulitan mencerna kata-kata orang itu.

"Apa katamu?"

Chanyeol mendekat dan berbisik. Zitao otomatis menjauh.

"Mungkin Bos menyukaimu."

Mata Zitao membelalak. Apa?! Apa lagi kenyataan yang harus ia terima?! Jadi… Setan itu berniat mengincarnya lagi?!

"Aku sampai muak melihatnya. Dia itu sudah umur berapa? Jatuh cinta seperti gadis sekolah."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan ini padaku?" tanya Zitao. Ia menatap Chanyeol dari cermin di depannya. Wajah Chanyeol seketika pucat.

"Ah, benar. Kenapa aku mengatakan ini padamu, ya?" ia tersenyum canggung.

Zitao mendengus.

_Orang ini bodoh atau apa?!_

"Anggap saja aku tidak pernah bertemu dan mengatakan ini padamu. Kau tidak pernah mendengarkan ini. Oke? Sampai jumpa."

Zitao mengawasi Chanyeol yang menggumamkan "Bisa dibunuh Kris Hyung" dan "Mati aku" sebelum meninggalkan dirinya keluar.

_Terlambat… Aku sudah mendengar semuanya._

Zitao membasuh wajahnya dan menatap refleksinya di cermin. Sampai kapan ia akan ketakutan seperti ini? bukankah ia sudah berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk melindunginya? Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan penghancur hidupnya?

Apakah Kris Wu mengenali dirinya? Ia rasa tidak. Ia akan segera menyadari detik ia bertemu di lift itu. Jadi, mudah sekali baginya untuk melupakan peristiwa itu? hebat. Sementara ia berkubang dalam penderitaan. Seorang Kris Wu sudah melupakan pelecehan seksual yang sudah ia lakukan padanya.

"_Aku sampai muak melihatnya. Dia itu sudah umur berapa? Jatuh cinta seperti gadis sekolah." _

Kris Wu, orang yang sudah mencabuli dirinya saat ia masih kecil, memang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Yifan. Paman Kaki Panjang. Cih. Bagaimana dia bisa ingat semua itu dengan jelas sampai sekarang? hanya ada satu alasan. Ya…

Tuhan telah memberi kesempatan baginya.

Kali ini ia memutuskan untuk tidak lari. Ia akan menghadapi Setan itu. Ah, bukan. Ia akan menghancurkan orang itu.

Kris Wu, jadi itu namamu sekarang? mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat darahnya mendidih. Tangannya mengepal. Hatinya sudah mantap. Ia akan memanfaatkan kelemahan Kris Wu yang satu ini. Jatuh cinta kepadanya? Oh Tuhan, mungkin Zitao tidaklah semalang yang ia kira.

_Sempurna…_

Zitao menyeringai.

"Persetan dengan rasa takut. Aku akan menusukmu dari belakang seperti yang pernah kau lakukan padaku dulu, Kris Wu."

_-to be continued-_

_Review please? :D –HZTWYF- _


End file.
